Christmas Eve
by twirlgirl04
Summary: It's my first fic, I told you I'd do it! It's a Val and Tyler fic, on Christmas Eve. Please R


Hey everybody! I'm finally doing it! I can't believe it! I don't think it's very good, but I still want you to tell me what you think, so, please do! It's a Val and Tyler fic (what else would you expect form me?!?), and it's about Christmas and all, Kinda inspired from a true story of a friend of mine, so, here it is.  
  
Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own anything. Kinda wish I did, but life stinks sometimes, eh? Disney and all them own it all.  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
"I can't believe Alex has us working on Christmas Eve! It isn't fair." Exclaimed Val, she was pretty mad, considering the fact that her and Tyler had a romantic dinner for two planned, that is until Alex told them that they were needed, for Christmas Eve was, unfortunately, (and oddly), one of the busiest nights of the year.  
"Yeah, I agree, but Val, we can go out another time, ok?" asked Tyler. He had that tone in his voice that she absolutely loved, and made her feel like she was in a nice hot bubble bath. She felt relaxed, realizing that she wasn't the only person whose night was ruined by the oh so famous and generous (sarcasm, ok?) Alex.  
"You're right. Besides, we can stay here and relax whenever nothing's going on, and, maybe if we get out early," she whispered, inching closer to him," we can go out for Pizza. Maybe even a nice ride around the town, you know, to look at all the Christmas Lights that are up." She said even quieter, now only inches away from his face.  
"Oh, is that what they call it now days?" asked Tyler, with a hint of amusement in his smile.  
She playfully hit him, a little glad that she didn't have to go out in a dress tonight.  
"Hey guys, are we interrupting anything?" asked Jamie and Hank, who walked in with snow all over their shoulders. This relaxed Val and Tyler, letting them know they hadn't been standing there very long.  
"No. We were just, um-" sputtered Val.  
"We were mourning over the fact that our get together planned for tonight is now cancelled." Answered Tyler, plopping down on the couch, which sent Val down right after him.  
"Bummer. Catie and I were supposed to be together tonight too. We were going to go jump on people's houses. You know, tricking little kids, making them think we were Santa Clause.  
"Sounds……………fun." Said Val; a little amused at the fact Catie and Jamie were getting so close, and in such odd ways.  
BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ  
"Lets move." Exclaimed Hank, Even though the other three were already on their way out.  
  
  
The four teens walked back in the EMT station, over-whelmed with laughter.  
" That was by far one of the weirdest calls we have ever gotten." Said Jamie, barely having enough laughter to talk.  
"Definitely. Who would have thought that we would get a call of a 5 year old, worried about Santa who was stuck in the Chimney?" Tyler exclaimed.  
"And, when we get there, there's a three hundred pound criminal, who had hit three houses already, robbing them of all the things they own!" Val finished.  
" With an addition of about three bean burritos." Added Hank.  
The four grew louder with laughter, until about 5 minutes later, there was another call. The four teens rushed out, still trying to find the energy lost from laughing.  
  
  
About six calls later, the squad was relaxed in their room (whatever that thing is called!!!!!), preparing to go home to their families.  
"Val, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tyler.  
"Sure, I need to give you something anyway." answered Val.  
The two walked out of the building and parked in front of the EMT building, sitting on the available bench.  
"I figured if we couldn't go out to dinner tonight, I'd just give you your Christmas present right now." He said, handing her a long box, wrapped in a shiny red paper, with a big green bow on the top.  
Her eyes showed definite interest and determination as she tore off the paper. When she finished she opened the long, black box.  
"Oh my….. I don't know what to say." She explained, sliding the gorgeous bracelet around her long, slender fingers. It was white (not diamond, I'm not THAT crazy!) with beautiful aquamarine rocks (It's my birthstone, I have no clue what Val's is).  
Tyler broke the silence. "I spotted it the other day. All I could think of was how good it would look on your wrist. Plus, I didn't have a Christmas present for you, so I knew this was it. I was planning on giving it to you tonight at dinner, but I figured what better time than the present?"  
Val still bewildered and speechless, allowed Tyler to slide the Bracelet on to her wrist. She was suddenly reminded that she had something to give him too.  
"Here," she finally said, handing Tyler a fat box about six inches tall, wrapped in Santa Clause paper, "I hope you like it. I thought it was, well, a little over the limit, that is until I saw what you gave me."  
Tyler barely gave Val time to talk, for he was already ripping the paper off the box, very enthused.  
It, too, was in a box (duh!). He slowly opened it, unsure what was inside. He placed his eyes on a very nice, very expensive watch. He pulled it out and put it on, obviously happy. His eyes also were shining, and he now knew the feeling of being speechless.  
"I've had my eyes on it for a long time, since August. Even before we got together, I knew it was for you. You were one of my best friends, and now you're even more." Said Val  
"Thank you," Tyler whispered, "it's perfect. How can I thank you?"  
"By opening your other present." Val answered.  
"Another one? This is really enough……"  
"It's nothing. And, to be truthful, this is mostly for my advantage." Soothed Val.  
She pulled an unwrapped present out of her pocket. Tyler stared, trying to compute. A plant? He thought. But before he could think of anything more Val shot the branch of mistletoe in the air over their heads, and caught Tyler in a passionate kiss.  
This is all I could ask for for Christmas, thought Tyler.  
The two stayed out on the bench, letting the snow fall calmly on their shoulders, a little thankful Alex made them work that night.  
  
The End  
  
Sorry, It's really lame (and short!), but I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope you all like it. It's kind of confusing, but it's not a cliffhanger! I hope this satisfied all you people out there, especially Val and Tyler fans like me!  
  
Yeah, I know, the story is a little comma happy, but what do you expect?  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
